


First Pride-Glitter Suvira Fic

by Nomadic_Earthbender



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Earthbender/pseuds/Nomadic_Earthbender
Summary: This is a companion piece to my Kyalin fic first pride. A few people wanted some Suvira after they left the club. Since they are becoming slightly common in my other fics I figured a few companion pieces would be wanted and welcome. You don't really have to read the other fic to enjoy the smut and shouldn't be too confused if you don't read the others.





	First Pride-Glitter Suvira Fic

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary and title this is a companion piece to First Pride. I hope you all enjoy! Please see end notes!

Dancing in a dark corner of the floor Su felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She knew her from all the times they had been in this position.

  
“Kuvira. You made it.”

  
Said metalbender nuzzled the older woman’s neck. “Of course I did. I had to see you.”

  
Turning in her arms, Su regarded the other woman. “Lin seems to know about us.”

  
Kuvira’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t say anything. Should I be worried?”

  
Su couldn’t help but chuckle at her nervousness. “Surprisingly no. She said she knew you cared about me but didn’t elaborate.”

  
Kuvira seemed to space out for a minute, a look of concentration on her face, trying to figure out how Lin would’ve known. She must have had some idea, her head snapped up and she was blushing. Su just raised her eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate.

  
“Um. I think I will just let her tell you. In case I’m wrong. Let’s just enjoy our time together for the first time in months.”

  
Su smiled and leaned back into Kuvira before whispering in her ear. “It wouldn’t be such long intervals if you would just come back to Zaofu.”

  
Kuvira sighed but tightened her grip around Su’s waist. “Su…”

  
“I know, darling, I know.”

  
The couple shared a kiss before dancing together, in their own little world.

* * *

  
They had been dancing for a while after Su and Bumi had paid the DJ to play Witchy Woman for Kya and Lin, when her sister walked over to them.

  
Lin said nothing about Kuvira trailing kisses down her neck. She was talking about her and Kya leaving. Su wasn’t paying much attention until she grabbed her chin.

  
“Be careful. You know where I am should you need me.”

  
Su gave her sister a smile, it was sweet that she worried, before shooting her a wink, letting her know she was absolutely fine. It seemed to satisfy the older woman because she left them. Honestly with the way Kuvira’s hands were traveling her body, they probably wouldn’t be there much longer either.

  
Su brought her lips to Kuvira’s ear, “Where are you staying?”

  
She could feel the young metalbender smile against her neck, “Not too far from here, why? Were you wanting to leave?”

  
“The thought had crossed my mind.”

  
“Well, far be it for me to deny you a night of romance on a nice hotel bed.” They both chuckled as they locked hands. Nodding to Bumi she was leaving, Su stepped into the night with her wayward lover, excited for what the night was to bring.

* * *

  
The hotel wasn’t half bad. It wasn’t a five star by any means but it wasn’t a dump. Su had wanted to ask, on more than one occasion, what Kuvira was doing for work and how she was supporting herself but for some reason the question seemed too insensitive.

  
She knew Kuvira was a hard worker and a strong fighter but she was also sure that not many people were jumping in to hire the former, ‘Great Uniter’ despite the changes she had made and the opinion of the city that she was no longer a threat. Su was worried that it would come across that Kuvira could only survive with Su’s help or that she had hit rock bottom after her stint in prison after failing as a dictator. She let the question lie until she felt more comfortable with the conversation and potential argument that it may bring.

  
Watching Kuvira bend over to remove her boots reminded her that there were much better things to focus her time on for the night. Coming up behind her and removing the tie from her braid, Su ran her fingers through her mane of hair.

  
“Don’t take anything else off. That’s my job.”

  
The younger woman straightened and turned to kiss Su, running her hand into her silver bob until her hand reached the short hairs at the nape of her neck, Kuvira scratched her nails through the hair there. Kuvira pulled back to briefly to pull Su’s tank over her head and whisper, “I missed you.” Before bringing their lips together once more.  
Su slipped her tongue into Kuvira’s mouth at the same time the former dictator’s hands unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms. She walked them backwards until she felt the bed at her knees and pulled them both down onto it.

  
Kuvira breathlessly chuckled and kissed her ear before giving her neck attention. Su pushed her back and tugged at her shirt, “Please, I need to feel you.”  
Kuvira could hardly deny such a plea and raised her arms, allowing the older woman to begin disrobing her. When Su had her down to her underwear she made to remove Su’s pants, the younger woman gave a sharp intake of breath when she saw the dark green lacy undergarments resting under a matching belt attached to garters.

  
“For me?” It was asked so breathlessly Su barely heard.

  
The short haired woman nodded her head, “mmhm.”

  
Pulling the trousers down further she saw the stockings that ran into the tight boots that stopped just above the middle of the matriarch’s calves. She had a bit of a struggle when she got to here, Su reached to take them off before Kuvira grabbed her hands and stopped them before wrestling one last time with the pants before they came off.

  
“Keep them on.”

  
Su groaned as she brought their lips together, tangling her hands in Kuvira’s long hair and eventually guiding the younger metalbender’s eager mouth to her chest. Her breath hitched as one of the rosy peaks was enveloped in warmth. One of Kuvira’s hands came up to tease the neglected breast while the other stroked Su’s thigh.

  
Gradually and slowly moving her way down her body, bearing five children leaving her soft in some places but her dancing and training leaving her firm and toned in others. Kuvira left no part untouched as her lips made their way down Su’s hip bones, tugging on the garters with her teeth and snapping them against Su’s thighs making the woman gasp and moan. She made her way down her legs and to the boots, leaving opened mouth kisses up her leg along the soft nylon of her stockings. Su’s head fell back and she moaned as the younger woman repeated the action on the other leg.

Kuvira had removed her underwear but was using her hands and mouth to tug and play with the lacy tops of her stockings and garters before Su had enough and grabbed her by the back of her head and guided her to the apex of her thighs. She moaned at the sting of the hand tugging her hair and the sight of her lover’s glistening sex. Wasting no time she dove right in, pressing her tongue into the soft and wet folds, the first taste she’d had in months.

  
Su’s hand tightened further while her other hand twisted in the bed sheets. Kuvira used her hands to encourage her to put her legs over her shoulders as she wrapped them around her thighs. Su tried to be careful but as soon as her lover’s lips closed around her clit she lost all control. Kuvira moaned at the feeling of the heels scratching and digging into her back.

  
The vibrations of her moans and well timed flicks of her tongue as she sucked had Su moaning her release. She held the younger woman’s head tighter and instead of letting up she rolled them over so she was straddling her face. The matriarch was grinding down, her hips moving frantically chasing her second orgasm, when she felt one of Kuvira’s hands move between her own legs. Grabbing her wrist she fell forward and held the young woman’s hands above her head and she whimpered.

  
Breath coming in pants Su choked out, just loud enough for Kuvira to hear, “my job” before her body shook before going rigid. A broken cry slipped past her lips before she slid off her perch, collapsing next to Kuvira and gasping for breath.

  
Kuvira rolled onto her side and held Su close, placing kisses on her jaw and neck. Su grabbed her face and gave her a fierce kiss, pulling back until the tips of their noses were touching, she smiled “I love you.”

  
Kuvira smiled and kissed her again, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth before replying, “and I love you.”

  
Having caught her breath, Su grabbed Kuvira’s shoulder and urged her to turn over, “On your hands and knees, love.”

  
Kuvira groaned and complied, it became a gasp as Su’s hand cupped her, she was already wet and swollen, her body easily accepted the two fingers her lover sunk into her. The matriarch placed the other hand on her shoulder for leverage, leaning half over her back and leaving open mouthed kisses over the canvas of skin, it stung when she crossed the red lines from her heels driving the former dictator closer to the edge. Sweat was starting to glisten over their bodies as Su’s arm worked hard to drive into her lover, Kuvira meeting every thrust with her hips. Su removed the hand at her shoulder and reached down to circle Kuvira’s clit, it wasn’t long after said woman was groaning her release, collapsing her upper body into the mattress and Su atop her.

  
Breathing heavily she turned her head and gave Su a sloppy kiss. The older woman gave a throaty chuckle as she slowly removed her hand, “Don’t get too comfortable, I’m not done with you yet.”

* * *

  
Tangled limbs and sheets covered the mattress that was slightly destroyed with stiletto holes, the two lovers finally sated, their frenzied love making turned passionate and tender as the night wore on left them in a blissful state.

  
Su was stroking Kuvira’s hair as the young woman drifted in and out of a light sleep, she was beautiful in the moonlight. Su kissed her neck before settling in and snuggling up to her, they faced one another in the dim light.

  
“How long are you staying?”

  
Kuvira intertwined their fingers and kissed her hand, “As long as you are, through pride and then I have a stop I have to make. I was thinking though…”

  
Not for the first time since she was released Kuvira looked unsure of herself, Su squeezed her hand in support and she finished her thought.

  
“When I get done, I thought about maybe staying close to Zaofu, not in the actual city limits but right outside the city. Just for a bit, see how it goes.”

  
Su’s smile was full of love and happiness, even if she ended up leaving again it was progress. She knew it wasn’t easy for Kuvira. The older woman leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, resting their heads together as Kuvira spoke again.

  
“Until then I was hoping maybe we could spend a little time together here, and maybe after you’re done visiting Opal and helping out you could spend your nights here.”

  
“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot actually.”

  
The two shared a smile and one more kiss before Kuvira tucked her head under Su’s chin and they fell into a content sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone enjoy seeing more Kuvira and Su companion pieces?  
> Please comment and let me know what you think of the fic and if you would like to see more.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
